hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Coco's Personality
Okay, so. With my computer not working. (Currently on a laptop) If I do have a chance to get to the episode, I will probbaly be silent. Now, I have seen how Coco has been portrayed. Okay right, It's not what I imagined, um, so here's Coco's personality in depth. Coco is a nice girl who loves doing things, but forgets things really easily. She eventually remembers them at horrible times. Coco sometimes speaks slowly especially when trying to remember things. She is never insulted, being oblivious when someone insults her. She also loves to think it's Christmas. Coco sometimes tries to communicate in her language only to fail. By saying; "Cake-O" or "Loco" instead of Coco. In challenges Coco can do well, she has immense running skills her obliviousness can sometimes confuse the others, unintentionally giving her an advantage. Also, Coco is sensitive her feelings are hurt easily. Okay, so here are some lines Coco would say; (After being woken up) Coco: So, does anyone know what time it is? *After being told the time* Coco: Oh, um. Can you explain that slowly. *Once it has been explained slowly. Coco: *Nods* I get it! *In conf* I so don't get it. I mean with it being Christmas and everything..What do you mean it's not Christmas! *Sobs* What were we talking about again? (In challenge) Coco: Hmm....The challenge is....(Speaking Slowly)......Hmmm....Um. (Trying to speak in her Coco language) Coco: Lake-O, Make-O, no, wait, can I try again. Pake-O? No that's not it? (At elimination ceremony) Coco: Who Won? We lost. When? (After being declared safe)* Coco: Oh yeah, that's my name. I almost forgot, I needed that nice reminder. So, Am I safe? (When In the Bottom 2) Coco: Wait, Wait, I Am in the bottom 2? *Cheers* It's me VS him for the prize. What do you mean I could be eliminated!? *Sobbing while speaking from now* What were we talking about again?! (After being eliminated) Coco: Me eliminatdjsckls? No, wait that's not the word, me a HDUHKJKHKJ? No, no, no. Okay. lemme figure this out. Everyone else: YOUR ELIMINATED!! Coco: OMG, I won? Yes. In your face...Wait....Eliminated...means...I lost.....Oooh, where am I going, am I going to fly. (After being flushed/catapualed, ect) I remember....(INSERT NAME) IS EVIL!!! *Being introduced in an aftermath episode* Coco: *Waves to the audience*: Hey, it's...What's my name? *Audience laughs* Why are they laughing? *During inteview* Coco: Hmm. Sad about being eliminated..? How can I be sad about winning! *After being told she lost* I did? Oh..Yay! Coco: You want some Coco language. Okay here goes. Lake-O, Lake-O, Cake-O? Coco: Oh, yeah. I have no idea what I'm saying in my language to your not alone! Coco: *After being told she could return*: Yay. I would love to go back to...Where is the thing set again? No wait. I think I remember! Um, why is everyone staring at me? So yeah, If your going to use Coco when I can't, I don't want Coco to be portrayed as a big idiot but as a well, just read her personality. *If her team lost So, yeah that is all, I know Coco has been eliminated in most RP's but just incase she is in some Hunger Games type thing or in a new RP, she should be portrayed as she has been here. That's all. :D Category:Blog posts